Fighter
by xxKatyxx
Summary: Layla is a 16, with a 17 year old older sister Ella. After moving to La Push a few years ago, her sister begins dating Paul. Upon meeting Layla he imprints on her. Layla has fought the imprint since she was 14.. but can she fight it for much longer?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer-i dont own twilight:(

AN: There is a flashback that is from 2 years earlier. Anyway read and review please xx

Chapter One.

"Layla, it's 12 o'clock! Why are you still in bed! I woke up up 2 hours ago, so you could get ready! Paul is picking us up at 2 and it takes you hours to get ready! GET UP!" Ella screamed from somewhere near my head. Her voice muffled by the fact that the quilt was now over my head; trying to silence her whining.

"Ella I told you last night that I'll make my own way there! I dont want to be in the car with you two lovebirds" I told her with a roll of my eyes, as I pushed the cover back from my face to look at her.

"Well your not walking! Not with all these radom attacks on people, please just get ready. I'll get Paul to wait, he wont mind anyway." She said as she walked out of the room without waiting for my answer. With a sigh, I pushed the covers completely off me and got out of bed; Walking over to my wardrobe and looking through it, I finally decided on some light blue ripped jeans, a tight white vest top and my white and blue nike hightops. Throwing them on the bed, I walked out of the room and into the bathroom for a shower.

_Half an hour later.._

Wrapping a towel round my hair and one around my body, I opened the bathroom door and walked out. Within seconds I was sprawled on the floor, wet hair plastered across my shoulders and neck. I didnt need to see his face to know who it was, my whole body knew who he was without even actually seeing him. A warm body was cautiously balancing their weight on their arms-so that they didn't crush me. Refusing to look at him, I pushed at his shoulders so that he was lay next to me and then stood up slowly, so that he wouldnt end up with an eyeful.

"Watch where you're going next time Paul for gods sake, you could have crushed me!" I said to him, as I walked back to my room quickly. I didn't even hear him move, but within 2 seconds he reached out and grabbed my arm, forcing me to look up at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would of been walking out of the door; I know how long you usually take in the shower." He said with a slow smile, his hand now slowly running up and down my breath caught in my throat.

"Why do you keep doing this to me Paul? What do you want from me?" I whispered to him, slightly breathless.

"Why do I keep doing this to you? Why do you keep doing this to me? It's killing me having to stay away from you Layla, I know that you can feel it too! I'm not the only one that your hurting by staying away from me! You can't keep fighting this, the pull is too strong and you know it." He said as he pressed his lips slowly against my neck.

Sighing as he pulled me closer to his body. I finally come to my senses.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing! Stop messing with my emotions Paul! You know why I'm doing this, I refuse to hurt my sister...She loves you so much and I'm not going to jut give into this stupid imprint-I don't care how much it hurts me. She's my sister and she means the world to me...so just stay away from me okay?" I said as I pushed him away from me, I couldnt think straight, his presence always did this to me. Messed with my emotions and fucked with my head. I finally got to my room and just as I was about to close the door he spoke;

"So your sisters happiness means more than yours?" Closing my eyes, a single tear slipped down my face.

"Yes it does Paul, I'm not going to hurt her by giving in to this. It's not fair, she loves you so much and I can't take that away from her..." Closing the door, I heard his footsteps gradually get quieter, as he made his way downstairs. Sliding down the door, as soon as my body hit the floor, the tears started to fall...

_#################################Flashback###################################_

"Layla I want you to meet Paul...My boyfriend!" Ella's face was lit up in a smile, making her look even more beautiful. She was 15 and Paul was 17. He was native, where as me and Ella moved her 2 years before with dad. The tall boy boy turned round and faced me, a small smile on his face as he spoke to me.

"Hi, I'm..." His mouth dropped open into a small perfect 'O', as he looked into my eyes.

As soon as our eyes met, that was when I knew that I loved him. He meant everything to me and even though I was only 14, I knew that he was the one I would spend the rest of my life with. But nothings ever easy for me.. He was with my sister and from that day when I first saw him, I refused to hurt my sister...No matter how much it hurt me.

##################################_end of flashback_#################################

Brushing the tears away, I got up from the floor and started getting ready for the bonfire. Ella wanted to get there earlier, so she could help get everything ready for tonight. But as usual I didnt keep up my end of the bargain-which was to be ready for 2 o'clock, so I could drive down to Sam and Emily's, to help Emily with the cooking. Something my sister put my name forward for; I even purposely overslept so I didnt have to be in the same car as Paul, but ever perfect Ella asked him to wait until I was ready. Rolling my eyes at my rambling I started to get ready.

An hour and a half later, Ella burst into my room and started going on with herself.

"oh good your nearly ready and its only half 3! You really take this piss you know Lay" she told me as I slipped my hightops on and laced them up. I rolled my eyes and walked past her and downstairs.

"Well nobody asked you to wait Ella!" I snapped at her as I grabbed my phone and keys off the side, where I had left them last night when I got in.

"Anyway have you got everything Layla? Because were leaving now." She said as she pushed past me and out of the door to the car.

Sighing I grabbed Jay's jacket from last night and slipped it on. Looking into the mirror I smiled. Jay was a little smaller than Paul and was one of my best friends, he gave me the jacket because i told him it matched the bright blue on my hightops. I smiled at the way my hair and makeup had turned out, locked the door and walked over to the car. Paul's eyes widened at my appearence, but then narrowed at the oversized boys jacket. Getting into the seat behind Paul, he instantly made eye contact-looking away as he started the car for a second, then i could feel his eyes burning into me again.

"I love your hair and makeup Lay, You look gorgeous." She turned round and smiled at me and then carried on.

"I think your hair looks so much nicer this colour. I mean it was nice when it was black-it really suited you. But it looks really nice brown with the blonde highlights. I love it, doesnt it suit her Paul?" She said as she looked at him waiting for his answer.

"Yeah it does." He smiled at her and then made eye contact with me again through the mirror.

Leaning my head on the window, I ignored them both as I leaned my head on the cool window and watched the blur of the trees...trying to slow my racing heartbeat, which I knew he could hear.

################################################################################

Once we got into Sam and Emily's house, I slowly got out of the car and followed Ella and Paul into the house. After saying Hello to everybody, I went into the kitchen and started to help Em. I ended up baking chocolate chip cookies, chocolate muffins, vanilla and chocolate chip muffins, blueberry muffins, brownies.. you name it, I ended up making it.

After a while Emily turned to me and looked at me with so much sympathy I thought somebody had died!

"What's wrong em?" I said from over my shoulder as I went to the oven to retrieve the cookies and check on the muffins.

"You love him don't you?" She blurted.

"I dont want to talk about it Em, I'm so sick of everybody looking at me like I'm a really bad person. But my sister is in love with him! What am I meant to do? Just accept this imprint and the fact that he can turn into a wolf and move in with him or something?" I said as I slammed the oven door shut again.

"No not at all, He loves you though and I cant tell that you love him, I can see it in your eyes. It hurts you to see them together-and the fact that your resisting the imprint is hurting you. You took everything so well when he told you, you didnt scream or run from him! You held him and told him everything would be okay but that you can't hurt your sister like that! And I don't blame you; but your sister doesnt know anything about what Paul or any of the other boys are, just like Leah didnt. I tried so hard to resist it, believe me I tried. I couldnt hurt Leah like that... but I fell in love with Sam so hard, It hurt me to be away from him but I tried so hard! I got these scars from resisting the imprint, I dont want you to get hurt anymore than you already are doing. Just be careful okay?"

"Always am Em." I said as helped her make the rest of the food for tonight. I wiped away the tear that threatened to fall and cleared my thoughts of the whole wolf/imprint thing. Ella was none of the wiser and it was better to keep her in the dark, there was no need for her to know about the 'imprint' because I refuse to hurt her like that ever.

AN-So this is the first chapter, the next chapter will have alot more things happen in it, as this was just the boring chapter that tells you what has happened and everything. The next chapter will be the actual bonfire...so let me know what you think by hitting that review button!

oh and any mistakes that are in this story I apologise for but the spell check isnt working on my laptop. Anyway let me know your thoughts!

xxkatyxx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own twilight or any of its characters.

AN-Thanks to all the people that added this story to their alerts ect. And thanks to the two people that reviewed, I appreciate it. Anyway on with Chapter two,xx

Chapter Two x

By the time all of the cooking was done it was about half 6. I know what you thinking three hours straight of cooking, but you havent seen the way these boys eat! It's ridiculous! Embry and Sam came in for the last few trays of food to carry out onto the beach. They boys had set everything up and everyone was here. By the time me and Emily got outside, the fire was going, the food was set up and it was just beginning to get dark. Billy Black cleared his throat and indicated for everybody to sit down-on the logs that were situated around the roaring fire. Looking around I saw mostly couples, cuddling up to each other,as they waited for the legends to begin. I walked over to the other side of the fire, to where Leah sat with Seth. She smiled at me and moved over a bit so I could sit next to her. Fully aware of Paul's burning gaze on my back, I smiled back and sat next to her. Sighing as I did so. Billy's clear voice rang out; instantly silencing everybody as they settled down and turned to face him.

"The legends all started when.." he stated clearly as he carried on telling the story that he had told for years and years. Glancing over at Ella, Paul caught my eye and held it. Dropping my eyes to the fire quickly, I turned my head to face Billy and let myself become absorbed into his words. Not long after, Leah wrapped her arms.

"You're really brave you know. You've ignored the imprint for two years and haven't give in once, no matter what Paul has done to try and get you to give in. But you love him don't you? As much as everyone admires you for what you've done, why should you be unhappy by watching him with somebody else? It's not fair on you Lay!" she whispered.

"You know I love him; it's what this imprint does! Forces you to love somebody, no matter who it hurts. That's what isn't fair Leah; It hurts me to see him with her but I'm not going to let him break her heart just so we can give into this. No way am I going to do that. You of all people should know why Leah." I whispered back.

She smiled sadly. "Of course I know why you're doing it. Sam really hurt me by doing what he did, but it's involuntary Lay, I understand that now. Sam didnt want to hurt me-but he did anyway. I've seen their imprint in Sam's head and he loves her more than anything in the world, and thats all I can ask. He left me heartbroken but I'm over it now. All I want is for him to love and look after her. Not that I'd ever tell them that." She said as she smiled at me.

"I admire you, you know that?" I said as I hugged her. Billy wrapped up his story, just as I let go of Leah. Everyone started to get up, stretching and walking over to the food and drink table. All of the boys started loading their plates up, and grabbing a bottle of beer each, before sitting back down-with either each other or their imprints. I sighed as I placed some food on my plate and grabbed a smirnoff ice and sat down next to Seth. Who immediately started talking to me. After a few hours, most people were either drunk or tipsy. Me on the other hand was fine; I'm one of those girls who can handle her drink, not that I drink that much anyway. I don't really rate it much. The only time I actually drink is at the bonfires or at partys or whatever. I heard a giggle from across the fire and saw my sister, all over Paul. She was sat on his knee and was beyond pissed. I shook my head and turned away, but turned back after a few minutes because I could feel eyes burning into me. Paul was sat there, staring into my eyes, whilst trying to restrain my sister from embarrassing them both. I scoffed and turned away from him; after putting my bottles and plate in the bin, I walked down the beach-away from everybody and tried to clear my head. I settled on a massive rock that was left literally untouched by the sea, which just touched it with small waves that lapped around it. It was beautiful out here. Away from all the prying and sympathetic eyes, the only sounds here were the sound of the crashing waves and the beautiful white light of the moon.

"What do you want Paul?" I asked him coldly.

"You know you shouldn't be out here on your own, there's been more vampire attacks!" He all but growled at me.

"How do you know that's not what I've been hoping? At least then I wouldn't have to live like this!" I snapped back at him.

"You know only you would say something as sick as that!"

"Well Paul my head is fucked! You aren't helping me whatsover! Your making everything so much harder for me, I ask you to stay away from me but you wont." I said as I turned my back on him.

"That's because I can't! You know I can't, you think I enjoy seeing you like this? You wont let me in to help you!"

"That's because if I do then I'll regret what would happen and betray my sister. I can't let that happen Paul!" I told him as a tear slipped down my face.

Just as he went to reply, my sisters voice rang out.

"PAAAUUULLLLLLLLLL!"

"Help me down, she's trashed and she needs to go home before she ends up knocking herself out!" I told him as I turned my body round to face him. I looked over his shoulder to see my sister stood along the trees waving to us. I waved back then looked down at him. He placed his arms around my waist, and gently brought my body down. When me feet touched the sand, I wriggled out of his grasp and looked up at him.

"Come on,we need to get her home." I said as I started walking away. I heard him follow behind me.

###############################################################################

It took me 10 minutes to coax her to get in the car. Paul ended up losing his patience and just picked her up and carried her to the car. She fell asleep in his arms, so he lay her across the backseat and put a seatbelt around her waist so she wouldnt roll off the seat. There was no room for me to squeeze in the back. So I ended up sat in the front seat with Paul, this was going to be awkward!

"So Ella said your dad is on a business trip?" He stated in the darkness of the car.

"Yeah he's away till tuesday."

"So you're both alone for 4 days?" I closed my eyes and crossed my legs on the seat.

"She's asked you to stay with us hasn't she?" I snapped as I turned in his direction.

"And let me guess you said Yes?"

"Well I couldnt exactly say no Layla, besides your dad asked me to keep checking in on you both, so I'm just obeying orders. Besides I'm a resposible adult" He said as he smiled at me in the darkness and then turned back to the road.

"Obeying orders! You have never obey an order in your whole life Paul Lahote! If you had you would listen to me everytime I told you to back off! And responsible adult my arse! You're nineteen and you act about nine!" I said as I rolled my eyes.

He didnt even reply, he just parked the car on the drive outside the house and got out of the car. When I didnt move from the car, he opened the passenger door-my sister passed out in his arms and motioned for me to get out of the car.

"Wanna get the door anytime tonight Lay?"

I climbed out of the car and fished my keys out of my jacket pocket. Opening the door and flipping the lights, I didnt even wait for him, I just walked up the stairs-flipping the lights as I went, until I was in Ella's room. Pulling back her covers, I motioned for Paul to place her in bed. After taking off her shoes, jeans and jacket, I placed the covers over her body and went to grab her two tablets and water for her hangover the next morning. Once they was in her room, I switched off her light and closed her door.

When I went downstairs again Paul was sat in front of the t.v, flicking through the channels. I raised my eyebrows and sat on the arm chair to the right of him.

"You do realise that you don't need to stay tonight? She's asleep. Your services clearly aren't needed." I said as I looked over at him.

"My services? Your not getting rid of me that easily Layla; I promised Ella I would stay so I am. I'll sleep down here, so you don't have to worry. Besides it wouldn't be fair on you."

"I'm going to pretend I know what your on about, I'm going to get changed. Try not to break anything."

The only response I got was a chuckle.

##################################################################################

After changing into my pyjamas-which was a black vest top and blue checked pyjama pants, I threw on a pair of fluffy socks and grabbed a few pillows and blankets for Paul. It wasn't like he would need the blankets,but hey I'm all about hospitality. I grabbed my makeup wipes and turned the light off. Walking silently down the stairs. I threw the blankets and pillows at him. I sat down on the edge of the arm chair and started to take my makeup off.

"What?" I asked him once I put all of the used wipes in the bin.

"You're beautiful." Was all he said.

"Please don't start again Paul; anyway you know where everything is-help yourself to food, drinks-or whatever you want." I said as I stood up.

"Wait, where you going?"

"To bed." I said over my shoulder.

"Will you just wait a second?" He said as he grabbed my arm. I looked up at him and he continued talking.

"I promise I wont try anything, or even say anything that will make you uncomfortable."

I walked round him and flopped down on the couch;

"I'm gonna hold you to that." I said as I grabbed the remote and started looking through the movie channels. Not missing his smile as he sat down at the other end of the couch.

##################################################################################

After watching two films; one called Faster-with Dwayne 'the rock' Johnston and another one called Coyote Ugly(-both really good films might I add.) I could feel myself getting really tired. I was too tired to move, my body was protesting at every attempt I made to get up. I sighed and sat up, Paul's attention snapped to me instantly.

"You Okay?" He asked me quickly.

"I'm fine, just really tired now." I said as I smiled at him.

"Yeah you look dead on your feet." He said as he threw a pillow at me.

"I don't see how a pillow is going to give me the motivation to climb the stairs and get into my bed." I frowned at him.

"Stay here then...No not like that! Were friends aren't we? Friends can fall asleep next to each other you know. It's not like we'd be having sex or anything." He said as he looked at me intently.

Weighing up my options; I looked from him and the stairs.

"Fine but this is a one off, try anything and I'll kill you." I said as I yawned and climbed up the couch, so i was lay next to him. He placed a blanket over us and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel myself drifting off into sleep, I felt so content and warm. Never in my life have I ever felt so safe and protected. I moved my body further back so my back was pressed into his chest-seeking more warmth from his body. The last thing I remember feeling was Paul pulling me tighter against his body.

It was like my mouth wasnt connected to my brain, as I felt myself whisper quietly into the darkness, four words that would change everything.

I love you Paul...

Then sleep finally took over my body.

AN-What do you think?

Review, Review, Review-I wanna know what you think!

-Any mistakes I blame on my broken spell check!

xxkatyxx


End file.
